With the proliferation of portable electronic devices, and particularly mobile phones, vehicle designers continue to focus attention on improving vehicle interiors to better accommodate such portable electronic devices. One challenge is how to manage the cord or cords that are often associated with such portable electronic devices. For example, some portable electronic devices are connected to the vehicle for supplying power from a power source to the portable electronic device. In addition or in the alternative, portable electronic devices are sometimes connected to the vehicle via a cord for transmitting data to and/or receiving data from the vehicle. Generally, users desire the ability to store their portable electronic devices in the vehicle in a convenient manner and to connect their portable electronic devices to the vehicle in a convenient manner, while simultaneously desiring good design aesthetics. For example, users desire to have the cord, or at least a portion thereof, associated with a portable electronic device out of sight to improve aesthetics inside the vehicle and/or to reduce entanglement with the cord.
One known method for cord management involves the use of a removable tray. Such a removable tray can be a tray that is taken out and set aside when not in use. A space can be provided below the tray for other storage. These trays or the surrounding structure often include a slot or other aperture for a cord associated with a portable electronic device to enter and exit. The slot or aperture enables the tray to be disposed over the portable electronic device cords thereby hiding them and keeping them well organized. Another known method for cord management involves the use of doors. Such doors can slide into a center console or pivot out of the way, for example. Typically, such sliding doors are guided by a track and retract into a center console. They can have a space for storage therebelow, which allows users to access the cords when they need to and hide them when they are not needed. There may be a storage space disposed behind the pivoting door. Once closed, the door can hide the cords, and can allow access to them for charging purposes.
Notwithstanding known methods for cord management, there continues to be a problem associated with unsightly cords and crowding of the center console. This problem is often compounded due to a very small amount of available space, such as the small amount of space available below a center console where many other vehicle associated components and wiring are already provided. Another challenge is to accommodate customers that have less of an interest in accommodating a portable electronic device and more interest in having additional storage volume and locations. These customers may view dedicated and/or fixed features as a hindrance to full satisfaction with the vehicle. A still further challenge is the need to provide such an arrangement that can be easily cleaned out (e.g., when there is a spill).